The Auditore Letters Feud
by EADF
Summary: Ezio's letter sparks a feud when he accidentally insults Claudia.


Dearest Sister,

I find myself to be very fortunate for having the liberty to travel to such a beautiful place. Constantinople is as fascinating as it is colorful. Of course, I'm not here to enjoy the scenery, but rather follow in the footsteps of Altair. I am quite sure he has left an important message for me.

I feel quite important because of that. First, it was Minerva who had such a vital message to give me and now I am certain that Altair too had something of great importance to tell me. Who knew, that a simple boy from Firenze was a Prophet? You must be so proud to have a brother like me and I am sure you have enough free time to read about my adventures.

I have met a great many people here who have all taken a liking to me. The food here is delicious and the souks sell such exquisite rugs. There are days, when I like nothing more than to roam around the streets of Istanbul. That's what the Turks call it.

Hope you're doing well in Roma. I will write to you more about my incredible adventures soon.

Love, Ezio

*/*/*/*/*/*

Dearest Brother,

How nice to hear from you? When I was stuck in Monteriggioni and you were travelling all over Italy, I never heard from you. Or when I was in Roma- the same city as you- you never visited me. But let bygones be bygones, shall we?

I'm indeed pleased to find that you are having such a wonderful time in Kostantiniyye. That's another name for the city you are in. I'm having fun in Roma too. Now that you're not here, I can finally make friends without having to worry about you flirting with them. It is a relief really; to simply visit them and go out shopping with them.

It's great having friends, isn't it? Hope you made some there considering no one in the whole of Italia ever did.

Love, Claudia

*/*/*/*/*/*

Dear Sister,

You have made friends. How nice to hear. I am certain they are as wonderful and pleasant looking as my horse.

So you have begun reading. That's nice to hear. One must always try to increase their knowledge of the world. I do that by travelling while you read books in a dusty library no one but you visits. The librarian must be enthralled and eagerly look forward to your solo visits.

I have met a wonderful woman called Sofia Sartor. She is interested in books and I do believe, in me as well. We spend hours together and never tire of each other's company. I think I might really adore her and I enjoy the deep emotions of love that are budding in my heart.

I hope someday, that you feel the same pleasure that one feels when they are in love.

Love, Ezio

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dear Brother

My so-called horse looking friends have connections in the city you're currently in and I have some wonderful news for you. Annetta is Sofia's cousin! Isn't that a remarkable coincidence? I have asked Annetta to write to Sofia and ask her how she is doing.

After a few weeks, Sofia responded with a letter of her own. She too admires the beauty of Constantinople and has admitted to have meeting a mysterious very old man. I immediately realized she was writing about you!

In her letter she seems to have been drawn to you but couldn't conceal her suspicions that you do not take regular baths. There are water fountains there apparently and scents to conceal your odor. Annetta also told me that in one hilarious incident, you walked over to a group of people to talk and Sofia was amazed to find them all dispersing at once. Was it because of your odor or your personality, one cannot be certain.

I sincerely hope you would take my advice and bathe already.

Love, Claudia

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dear Claudia

How nice of you to interfere in my life and write to Sofia without my knowledge. Since you are that interested, let me tell you of a marvelous incident that occurred yesterday.

I found Sofia rather disturbed standing by a ship and upon my insistence, she revealed her package was still on the ship due to an error in the shipment papers. I proceeded to use my excellent skills and immediately brought down the package. But here is the interesting part. Guess who I ran into?

Duccio de Luca. He is still the disgusting lizard he was when you were betrothed to him. After his failed attempt to flirt with Sofia, I beat him up and told him that if it wasn't for your strong feelings for him, I would have killed him. He seemed pleases to know that someone still liked him. I felt sorry for him and told him that my sister still yearned for him and would love to see him again.

I am sure you would see him again as I have given him your address. Ah yes, I believe I did see him aboard a ship to Italia.

Love, Ezio

*/*/*/*/*/*

Dear Ezio Auditore da Firenze

I must admit, I was infuriated by your last letter. However, I know the real reason you had sent Duccio here. I have met him and I could see how his physique must have been such a trial to your frail bones and saggy muscles. Heaven forbid if you broke an arm or leg, Sofia would have found you too bothersome and left you.

You would be proud of me to learn that I took care of Duccio myself. I do not think he would trouble me anymore. By the way, I have recruited a few minstrels to go to Constantinople. I have promised them a good opportunity if they seek you out.

Love, Claudia

*/*/*/*/*

Claudia,

Your minstrels came in just when I needed them to. Infiltrating the Prince's party was so much convenient after I beat them up and robbed their clothes. Thank you, dear sister.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Ezio,

I'm always looking out for you even though you are my elder brother. By the way, I wrote to Sofia and told her to take care of my brother (you) as you had back troubles. She was initially shocked to learn that you still had a sister who was alive and told me that you never even mentioned me. That doesn't surprise me since you only ever visited me in Monteriggioni was so that you could collect your money.

I told her that you were always like that and she agreed. We have become good friends and I wanted you to know that she hates your grey attire. She tells me there are a variety of colors available and you should try a more colorful shade.

I told her the grey was supposed to match the color of your face and hair.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Claudia,

Since we are speaking of Monteriggioni, I would like to ask you what happened to the twenty thousand florins I was owed? I was just an hour late to collect it, as far as I remember when you told me that it had been 'given' away.

Anyway, acting upon your advice was a grave mistake. The tailor did a terrible job and I now have huge blotches of blue golden, green and purple on my attire. I think you did it on purpose!

Just for that, I want you to know that if Sofia agrees to marry me, you're not invited.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Ezio,

Please send me a painting of how you look. I could use a laugh.


End file.
